


Cracky Fang Parallels | Broken Silver

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [4]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate
Genre: Alternative Selves, Alternative Timelines, Crossover, M/M, Mash-up, Merged Worlds, Merging Worlds, mirror, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is drawn right into a strange world... and it seems that something has crossed two timelines previously independent of one another.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Broken Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



Trevor slowly stepped into the room, shuddering when he felt the cold sneaking up on him. He could feel the meaningful aura about this mirror he was facing. He could feel it any time he came here, no matter how often he had visited this room already. It was this deep, pulsing, heavy aura of fate, at least the elders of the Brotherhood of Light called it that. They insisted that he had to revisit the mirror as often as possible, for guidance and for the necessary reassurance that he indeed was doing the right thing. But there was something which was disturbing him about the way it all went down.

For once, he had started to not believe in fate any longer. At least not to the extent that the mirror showed it. This all had to be some kind of strange ritual, but he didn’t seem to realize what value was behind it. Trevor really tried to put some kind of value and sentiment to it, but nothing stuck. He did spend the time he was ordered to stay in the room in front of the mirror, gazing into the deep swirling silver. At most of the days, he could see nothing. But sometimes, he believed to see a glimpse of someone else staring back at him. It wasn’t unusual about the mirror of fate, but it still weirded him out.

On one night, it grew especially strange. As Trevor was staring into the depths of the mirror, he could see a face, and more clearly so than ever before. He blinked, staring into this strange face, which looked so eerily similar to his own face. But it also appeared to be broken, for a lack of better words. White, blackened eyes, scars littering his reflection’s face. It was strange to observe, because he had the feeling that he might as well could end up like this.

And then, it happened. The mirror cracked, but not on the surface. It was in the depth. Trevor’s eyes widened, but there was nothing he could do when suddenly, the pale, clawed hand came from the mirror and dragged him through, before he could even do so much as utter a sound. He lost consciousness when he was dragged through an incomprehensible cold, and he grew limp in the grip of the clawed hand.

When Trevor came to again, he had been placed on a soft bed, and his head was pounding lightly. He still felt utterly disoriented, and he sighed quietly. “This is just a nightmare…” He looked down on himself. He still was in one piece, he hadn’t been so much as scratched, not even a single rip was on his clothes, but there still was a strange feeling that he had been changed in a way. There was something utterly strange about it. There was something… wrong about the way he had woken up.

“Ah, our little princess is finally awake.” The voice was strangely gleeful, and it sounded eerily like his own. Trevor immediately sat up straight, his eyes wide. “Now now, don’t be so skittish. You will enjoy being here in time, I think.”

“You have to be joking…” Trevor sighed and leaned back again. He was quite sure what this was by now. And it was still nothing that he would have wanted to happen. He was stuck with what seemed to be an alternative version of himself. But was it his fate, or was it simply what would happen if he didn’t watch out for what he would do in the near future? It was a little unnerving, to say the least.

“I’m quite serious, my dear past self.” The now not so much of a stranger straddled him and bent down over him. “To be truthful, you are not quite my past. You are what I was in the past, but you’re not from the same timeline, if that makes sense. There is something different for you in the future. And it happens right now and here. You are here because it is your destiny, in a way. It seems like the Brotherhood thought it would be fun that I would be eradicated from my timeline, thus affecting you in turn. Our fates are still intertwined, Trevor, and we are still one in a way.”

“That just doesn’t make any sense really.” Trevor rubbed his forehead and stared into the eyes of his other self. They were frightening to look at, with the blackened eyeballs and the brilliantly yellow irises. “So, what should I call you?”

“Alucard.” Alucard leaned down and grinned at Trevor, chuckling to himself. “I am the anti-thesis and yet the exact image of Dracula. I am different yet the same. I am his son, his fangling, his very personal creation. And you are my past, my future, my present as well. This is all just… so convoluted… and it is wonderful.”

Trevor couldn’t completely comprehend what was going, on but he couldn’t just lash out right now. He had a goddamned vampire right above him, his fangs just millimetres from his neck. And if he could trust the words of the stranger, and the Mirror of Fate at that, then Alucard would not be easily defeated. He would have to lay in wait…


End file.
